In an Uchiha's eyes Part 1
by MayaManiac
Summary: This is Mostly about Ami Uchiha, with her past, present, and future. She has so many good friends now, but what will happen in 2 1/2 years when she turns to the wrong side? The Akatsuki. Find out.


The Uchiha clan was killed of years ago, but two of the survivors still live in the leaf Village. There is Sasuke Uchiha, and Ami Uchiha. Both Cousins. Ami was sill a genin, but the chunin exams were coming up really soon. So all that might just change.

Ami walked down the large streets of the village, her dark navy blue eyes were focused on three people under a large oak tree. Akemi-Sensei, Asami Nara, and Yumi Namakazi. All together with Ami, they made squad 11, Ami walked up to them with a small smile on her face. They were the only all female team, but it had to happen at one time.

"Okay, lets get going. We have to go meet up with Kakashi and the rest of his team."Akemi told the three girls, Ami rolled her eyes and just began to walk. Akemi caught up with her and walked with her, as did the other two girls. "Ami, I know you do not like your cousin all that much. But you are going to have to deal with it."Akemi told Ami.

That was right, Ami did not like her cousin one bit. Her Sharingan enhanced before Sasuke's, she has all three marks. Ami wears a red coat with a long back, then a blue shirt. Then she wears black shorts with blue ninja sandles. She was a nice girl, well unless she got mad or she was in a fight.

"Ami!"A familiar voice yelled, a blond haired ninja came running at Ami. She saw him coming at her and moved to the side, he fell onto the ground instead of stopping in front of Ami. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey, what was that for?"He asked, "You are mean just like Sasuke."Naruto huffed. That struck a nerve big time, she closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Oh no."Asami said.

"Not good."Yumi added.

"Um...Ami. Calm down, I-I'm sorry!"Naruto said backing up.

"What a loser."Sasuke's dull voice was only a few feet away, Sakura right next to him. Kakashi was standing behind them. Asami stood next to Yumi and Asami.

"Ami, thats enough! Stop it now and get over here."Asami demanded.

"Forget this, I am leaving."Ami said and walked off, she was ticked right now. As Ami walked down the streets of the village she spotted a familiar boy sleeping in the grass, a smile formed on her face as she walked over. "So this is how you spend your time before the exams?"She asked.

"Hmm.."The boy groned as he opened his eyes and looked over to see Ami sitting there next to him, "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be with your team?"He asked

"Don't go there Shika, I can not stand when we meet up with Kakashi and his squad. Naruto bugs me to no extent, then Sasuke is not better himself."Ami told Shikamaru. Shikmaru let out a small laugh. He sat up and looked at Ami. Ami always felt calmer when she was with Shikamru, it was weird. She could be mad enough to kill out a whole village, but when she hung out with Shikamaru it all went away.

"So what did Naruto do or say today?"Shikamaru asked looking over to Ami.

Ami closed her eyes, "He just was mouthing off again."She lied. The real reason was dumb and she knew it, but she did not want to say anything. Ami layed back, hoping her relaxing time with Shikamaru would never end, but she knew it would. She hated the thought of it, soon she could hear the small snores of Shikamaru. A smile crossed her face, soon she also fell into a slumber. Then the nightmare started.

Ami was standing there surrounded by her friend's dead bodies, blood stained her face and hands. "D-did I do this?"She questioned, "How could you do this Ami?"A voice came from the shadows. She turned around quick to see Shikamaru standing there, then all she saw was him laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "What weak friends."A cold voice rang around the room."Itachi..."She shuddered, "Why?"She stuttered. "I came back to kill off the rest of the village...and the clan."He told her. She shook as she saw him step closer with a sword in his hand, "Your the last one."He said as he stabbed right through Ami, her body went forwrd and blood came from her mouth. At that moment she woke up with a shrilling scream. Ami looked around to see everything back to normal, then she looked over at a now fully awake Shikamaru.

"Ami, you okay?"Shikamaru asked.

Tears filled Ami's eyes, no one has ever seen Ami cry ever since the day the Uchiha clan was killed. With tears running down her face she threw herself at Shikamaru and put her head on his shoulder, more tears streamed down her face and sobs came from her lips. Shikamaru did not know what to do, so he just put one arm around her patting her back.

"What happened?"He asked, you could hear the concern in his dull voice, he looked down at her.

"Itachi...he came back and killed everyone."Se said pulling away looking right at Shikamaru.


End file.
